


Be My Downfall

by ficforthought



Series: Stepfather!Jensen [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst and Porn, Barebacking, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Jealous Jared Padalecki, Jealous Jensen Ackles, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Older Man/Younger Man, Rough Sex, Singing Jensen Ackles, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficforthought/pseuds/ficforthought
Summary: Jensen visits his boy in college and they have their first official date. Jared is keen to show him off, then keen to show him who he belongs to.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Stepfather!Jensen [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735288
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57





	Be My Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> Please see tags, this story has bottom!Jensen, the only scene in the series overall.

Jared taps his fingers on the steering wheel of his battered old pick up as he pulls up at the red light. It’s a nervous gesture he has, despite Jensen’s teasing that he’s simply incapable of sitting still. He’s probably right in some part but the teen isn’t going to tell him that, he’ll never hear the end of it. As soon as his thoughts turn to older man Jared’s stomach flutters, his nerves getting worse but at the same time it’s the familiar thrill of excitement he always gets in anticipation of seeing his lover. Despite the fact they’ve been together for three years he still feels giddy with his love and desire for his former stepfather. As the light changes to green he tightens his hands on the wheel and drives off with a smile on his face, knowing he’s going to see Jensen in a little over twelve hours.  
  
He parks his car in the usual spot on campus and heads for his dorm.He has a couple of hours before he’s due to meet friends for dinner, which is more than enough time for him to finish the assignment he was too tired to proofread last night, shower and change. He’s in one of the smaller rooms but that means he only has to share with one other person. Matt’s a good guy and they hit it off straight away. They both have similar tastes in films, TV shows and books, when they actually get time to read a book for fun rather than study, that is. Jared had told Matt on the first day about him being gay, he wanted to get that out in the open from the offset. Matt had been totally cool about it, and in turn confided in Jared that he’s bi. Jared had also been quick to point out that he’s in a long term relationship with an older guy, but left out the parts about how much older, and about how they met and got together, because even though he and Jensen have the advantage of anonymity, here, they still hadn’t told anyone at home they’re dating.  
  
Jared is typing a quick text to Jensen to say he can’t wait to see him, and that as soon as he arrives the teen is going to drop to his knees and suck his glorious cock, no harm in warming up the engine as it were. He’s so preoccupied with the thought of it when he throws open the door to their dorm he thinks nothing of it when he hears Matt talking, assuming he’s on the phone. Not long after he hears a beep that sounds very much like Jensen’s text notification, ignoring it in favour of dropping his bag and kicking his shoes off. He hears a very familiar rumbling laugh, then, and spins around so fast he almost falls over his own feet.  
  
“Hey,” Jensen says, phone in hand and smirking, “got your text!”  
  
“Jen!” he replies, his heart racing while his mind tries to catch up, “You’re here early, what’s going on?”  
  
Matt looks between the two of them, “Jay, my man, I was just chatting to your dad, here…” he stops when Jared’s jaw drops open, “Dude, what did I say?”  
  
Jensen ducks his head and rubs the back of his neck in that way that tells Jared he’s uncomfortable or embarrassed, but when he looks up there’s a small smile on his face, “Uh, I’m not his dad,” the older man says, “I’m his…” he raises an eyebrow and leaves it open.  
  
Jared walks over to him and wraps one arm around Jensen’s waist, pulling his lover close as he threads his other hand through the man’s hair, guiding him in for a kiss, letting out a small moan as his tongue meets Jensen’s, slowly moving in a familiar dance. The older man pulls away, leaving Jared disappointed and blinking up at him for a moment before he manages to speak, “Hi,” he says, “why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”  
  
His lover cups his cheek and presses a quick kiss to his forehead, “I missed my boy,” he says, softly, tucking a stray section of hair behind Jared’s ear, “took the afternoon off work, I couldn’t wait any longer.”  
  
A warm feeling spreads through Jared’s chest and he grins, “I missed you, too.”  
  
Matt makes a strangled kind of noise and they both turn to look at him. He’s looking between them, a slight look of confusion on his face, until he seems to eventually put two and two together. He lifts a hand and points at Jensen, “Holy shit, you’re his…”  
  
“That’s right,” Jared says, linking hands with Jensen, “he’s my boyfriend.”  
  
“Jay,” Jensen says, a slight whine in his voice, “do you have to say that?”  
  
Jared rolls his eyes and shakes his head, fondly, in plain view of his lover, “God, you’re so hung up on that, aren’t you?” he teases, then turns back to Matt, “I’m sorry, this is my _partner_ , Jensen.”  
  
“I’m not hung up on it,” Jensen sighs, “I just don’t think ‘boyfriend’ is suitable for a guy my age!”  
  
“Whatever makes you happy, babe,” Jared replies, “I don’t care what term we use as long as it’s clear we’re together.”  
  
“There’s no doubt about that,” Jensen smiles, squeezing the teen’s hand. He holds his other hand out for Matt to shake, “good to meet you, man.”  
  
The other teen looks a little flustered, and for a moment Jared thinks he sees Matt staring at Jensen’s mouth before he reaches to take the offered hand, “Yeah, you too. I’m sorry, I didn’t realise… when Jay said someone older I thought he meant like a senior or something, not…uh, that’s cool. Are you gonna come out with us tonight then since you’re here?”  
  
“Oh, shit,” Jensen winces, pulling Jared toward him, the teen going more than willingly and pressing his chest against the older man’s and gripping his waist, “Jay, I’m sorry, I should’ve asked if you had plans before I just showed up.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” Jared replies, “I see them all the time, I only get a weekend a month with you and we had to skip the last one because of your damn conference.”  
  
“You could come with us,” Matt blurts out. The pair turn to look at him and Jared frowns at the slight blush on his friend’s face, “I mean, you must be pretty cool if you have so much in common with Jay. If you can handle being around a few eighteen year olds, I mean?” he has a twinkle in his eyes that Jared _really_ doesn’t like.  
  
Jensen laughs, and steps behind Jared, keeping their hands tangled and wrapping his other arm around the teen’s waist in a way they both know is both comforting and possessive, “I can handle it,” the older man rests his chin on Jared’s shoulder and nuzzles his cheek, “but there’s only one I want.”  
  
Jared can’t help the beaming smile from his face at that, even as he replies, “I should hope so!” A soft moan slips from his mouth before he can stop it when Jensen kisses the side of his neck, making him shiver.  
  
“What do you say, Jay, think you can keep your hands off me for a couple more hours?”  
  
The teen sighs and turns in Jensen’s arms, wrapping his arms around his waist, chest to chest with his lover, “I _can_ , but that doesn’t mean I _want to_!” he grumbles. He knows he sounds whiny, but he’s not seen Jensen for seven weeks and he doesn’t want to spend any time away from him unless absolutely necessary.  
  
The older man gives him a fond smile and cups his cheek, “How about this? Don’t change your plans on account of me showing up out of the blue, we can go out to eat then go to the hotel, then it’s just you and me all weekend. We said that we wouldn’t hide our relationship out here, I don’t wanna do that any more, Jay, but if you’re not comfortable with introducing me to people yet, that’s cool. You can call me when you’re ready and I’ll come and pick you up when you’re done.”  
  
Jared sighs, “It’s not that at all, Jen, you know I want that, I wanna show you off to the world.” Jensen’s smile gets softer and he leans in for a quick kiss, just a press of lips, no heat behind it, “Alright, but only _two hours_ , OK? The rest of the time you’re _mine_.”  
  
“No arguments, there,” Jensen replies, “I’ll go and check in at the hotel, shower and change and meet you back here. You have homework, yeah?”  
  
“Just some proofreading, that’s all. It won’t take long, I could bring my laptop and come back with you now,” Jared says, feeling a rush of warmth through his chest at the thought of it all, going out in public with Jensen, no sneaking around, then spending the rest of the weekend together.  
  
“Nuh uh,” Jensen says, “you do that and we won’t go anywhere...school first, sex later,” he pulls away, then turns to Matt, “I guess I’ll see you in a bit.”  
  
Jared begrudgingly lets go of the older man, “When did you get so strict?” he grumbles.  
  
“Deal with it,” Jensen replies in a stern voice, it’s authoritative and teasing at the same time and it goes straight to Jared’s cock. He leans into the teen’s personal space so Matt can’t hear and whispers in his ear, “be good for daddy, don’t make me punish you, baby boy.”  
  
Jared swallows down a whimper at the words and the feel of the man’s hot, moist breath against his skin. He sees the smirk on Jensen’s face when the teen’s cock gets fully hard against his lover’s hip, “Y-yes, sir!” he rasps.  
  
Jensen pulls away abruptly and Jared is thankful that his overshirt is long enough to hide his crotch. He watches as the man stops at the doorway before looking back at him, “Pack light, Jay,” he instructs, and Jared can hear the roughness in Jensen’s voice, “you won’t need many clothes!” he winks, before slamming the door closed behind him.  
  
Jared’s heart is pounding with pent up lust and a little embarrassment at how easily Jensen can get him flustered. He turns to Matt whose mouth is hanging open as he turns to look at his roommate, his cheeks as flushed as Jared’s, “Whoa,” he says in awe, “you’re one lucky bastard!”

§

Jensen showers and changes quickly, making sure he has plenty of time to get the room ready for when they get back. He’s brought a good supply of bottled water, soda, fruit and a variety of snacks so they have some sustenance in the room. They will have to go out for meals, but that’s fine, Jensen wants to see the places the area has to offer, but the important thing is spending as much time as possible with Jared. It’s the first full weekend they’ve had together in almost two months and he’s not fool enough to think they won’t spend a lot of time naked. He puts a bottle of lube by the bed and a smaller one in the shower, best to be prepared for any eventuality.  
  
When he gets back to the campus he feels a little nervous as Jared bounds over to him, all shaggy hair and dimples. The kid is now as tall as Jensen and has put on some muscle in the months he’s been away at college, so the older man braces himself a little when he sees that his boy is about to launch himself in his direction. Luckily they’re only a few feet apart so Jared only has time to throw his arms around Jensen’s neck and lock his knees around Jensen’s thighs, immediately kissing him hard. It’s desperate, lots of tongue and despite the strain of the awkward angle Jensen kisses back with everything he has. He holds the teen firmly around the waist with one arm and palms one of his ass cheeks with the other. Jared moans into the kiss when the older man squeezes his ass, pulling Jensen’s tongue deeper into his mouth and sucking on it.  
  
“Uh, guys?” a voice comes from somewhere behind Jared, “You maybe wanna tone it down a little?”  
  
They pull apart, resting their foreheads together, and Jared drops his feet to the floor “Actually, Matt, no,” Jared sighs, “if people have a problem with two guys kissing they don’t have to fuckin’ look.”  
  
Jensen moves his hand from Jared’s ass to cup the back of his neck, “We knew this would happen,” he says, keeping his tone as light as possible, “c’mon, let’s just go for food then we can kiss all you want in the hotel.” He presses a kiss to Jared’s forehead and pulls back to look at the teen’s face. He still has his eyes closed, and a small frown marrs his forehead. Jensen wonders for a minute if he’s going to argue, but he doesn’t, just opens his eyes and offers him a smile and a nod.  
  
Matt looks a little awkward when they turn to him, but he has a soft smile on his face, “I wouldn’t ordinarily have a problem with it, but…” he waves his hand around to indicate at least seven or eight people standing around with shocked looks on their faces, “I’m not sure everyone wants to see you dry humping each other.”  
  
Jared speaks before Jensen has a chance to, “They’re just jealous because my man so fucking hot!” he smiles at the older man, one of those shy ones that makes Jensen’s heart flutter and causes a low thrum of arousal to run through his body at the same time.  
  
Jensen looks around and gets the distinct feeling that it’s less to do with them being two guys and more to do with the fact that he’s old enough to be Jared’s father. The familiar nagging insecurity in the back of his mind rears its ugly head again for a moment and the teen must notice it because he squeezes their hands together more tightly and presses a kiss to Jensen’s temple, “Yeah, right,” Jensen snorts, “it’s _me_ they’re jealous of!”  
  
Jared rolls his eyes, “Shut up, idiot,” he says, picking up his backpack from the floor and nodding to the trunk of Jensen’s car, “I’m starving, let’s go.”  
  
As soon as the bag is in, Jensen locks the trunk, puts his keys away and slips his hand into Jared’s, “So where are we going?”  
  
“There’s a music café not far from here, they do really good food for a reasonable price and have some pretty cool bands on, mostly acoustic. They have open mic on Thursdays and Fridays, but that won’t be until later.”  
  
“You go there a lot?” Jensen asks as they’re walking.  
  
“Maybe once a week, it depends how much work I have to do...or whether I’d rather spend the evening talking to you.”  
  
“Aww, well ain’t you just a sweetheart?” Jensen says with a big grin, “You should go out, though, Jay, don’t let me…”  
  
Jared stops abruptly, almost causing Jensen to stumble as he’s essentially pulled back. He hears the teen sigh and knows instantly he’s said the wrong thing, “Jen, we talked about this, it’s no different to when I was at home, I socialise but I’m not gonna pass up any opportunity to spend time with you, period. It’s not even an issue, I’ll always choose you, you got that?”  
  
Jensen frowns at the bitchface currently directed at him, reaching up to cup Jared’s face, “I know, baby,” he says, brushing his thumb over the stubble underneath, “but I don’t want to hold you back from meeting people your...hmph,” he’s cut off when Jared’s giant hand covers the lower half of his face.  
  
“I swear to God, Jensen, if you were about to say people my own age _I will kick your ass_. It’s not like we didn’t know about the age difference,” he slides his hand around to grip the back of Jensen’s neck and pulls him forward to lean in to speak in his ear, “besides, nobody else can be my daddy in the special way you are, right?”  
  
Heat floods Jensen’s face as well as heading South, Matt is only a few steps ahead of them “No, we’ll always have _that_ history,” he rasps, knowing they both get off on the fact that despite the divorce he’s still a kind of surrogate stepfather. He moans, softly, when Jared kisses him with just a hint of tongue.  
  
“Then shut the fuck up!” Jared says with a grin when he pulls back, tugging him down the street once more.  
  
The music café is pretty much what Jensen expected, basically a glorified coffee shop with some booths along one side and round tables packed in tight to make room for a small stage, big enough for probably three people with guitars, maybe a drum kit if it goes further back that it seems to on first glance. It’s just shy of 7PM so starting to get busy but not crazy which Jensen’s grateful for, he’s never been one for big crowds, he actually likes to hear what the people around him are saying without having to strain over lots of other voices. He knows Jared likes to tease that it’s his grumpy old man showing, but really he’s never liked having to shout to be heard. He notices a short, very attractive brunette sitting opposite a leggy blonde in one of the booths waving over at them, not subtle about the way her eyes rake over Jared’s body. Jensen bumps his lover’s shoulder, “I take it you know her?”  
  
Jared drops his head to Jensen’s shoulder and groans, “I didn’t know she’d be here,” he says. He lifts his head and gives him an awkward, “she’s a lovely person but I wish she would leave me alone.”  
  
“Oh?” Jensen asks, raising an eyebrow, “Something I should know?” he feels his heartbeat pick up and he’s not sure if it’s jealousy or anxiety as he waits for the teen to answer.  
  
Jared bites his lip and the older man is temporarily distracted by it, “Uh, well…” he licks his lips and Jensen knows that’s a nervous gesture his boy has, “she kinda kissed me a couple of weeks ago and...well, I told her I had a boyfriend but I don’t think she believed me, so now she’s everywhere I turn...” the words all come out so fast that Jensen’s brain takes a minute to catch up.  
  
“She kissed you?” OK, that’s definitely jealousy Jensen’s feeling because the words come out a lot harsher than he intended.  
  
“Honestly, Jen, it was barely anything, I pushed her away as soon as it happened. Please don’t be mad at me,” he says, doing the puppy eye thing he does so well.  
  
Jensen doesn’t say anything straight away, too busy grinding his teeth together and breathing through his nose, “I’m not mad at you.” he says.  
  
“Sure doesn’t look like it,” Jared says a little defensively, “I know I probably should have told you but I didn’t want to make a big deal of it.”  
  
Jensen casts his eyes over to the booth where Matt has already joined them, the brunette looking a little disappointed that Jared hasn’t yet gone over but still hasn’t taken her eyes off the teen, who’s still looking at Jensen with wide eyes, “It’s fine,” he replies, though he knows from his tone that it sounds anything but. In a flash he’s pulling Jared fully into his body, one arm around his waist, cupping the back of his boy’s head and pressing a bruising kiss to his lips. He sweeps his tongue inside Jared’s hot mouth, fucking it deep before he pulls back enough to bite on the teen’s lower lip, causing Jared to hiss a little, but from the way his hips jerk forward he’s clearly enjoying it. Jensen slides his hand into Jared’s hair and changes the angle of their kiss so he can lick every part of his mouth, before he pulls back, leaving them both breathless.  
  
Jared sways on the spot, taking a minute to catch up, his eyes blinking open slowly, “Possessive much?” he says with a sly grin, his voice rough.  
  
“Too fucking right, you’re all _mine_!” Jensen growls, his cock twitching at the way Jared’s pupils dilate with lust, “ _People_ need to know that.”  
  
Jared throws his arms around Jensen’s neck and leans in again, his kiss gentle, “Oh, ‘ _people_ ’, huh? _I_ know that, nobody else matters,” he says before he steps away after he’s linked their fingers, neither of them wanting to let go.  
  
Something burns in Jensen’s chest, he’s never felt this possessive of anybody before, but this is Jared and he loves him more than anything in the world. He allows himself to be pulled over to the table and doesn’t even feel bad when he stares down the girl sitting there, with a smug smirk, squeezing Jared’s hand tighter.  
  
“OK, introductions,” Jared says brightly. He waves at arm at the blonde, “Jensen, this is Katie, Matt’s girlfriend,” he turns to the other side of the table, “and this is Sandy. Ladies, this is my partner, Jensen.”  
  
“Hi, nice to meet you,” Katie says, blatantly checking him out, “that was quite a show you put on, there,” she winks, “don’t hold back on my account, it was fucking _hot_.”  
  
Jensen feels himself blush, not used to anyone being quite so direct, but he offers her a small smile, “Um...thanks, I think?” he says, scratching the back of his neck, feeling the heat of the blush under his skin.  
  
“No, thank _you_!”  
  
“Shut up, Katie,” Jared laughs, “he’s spoken for.”  
  
“Shame,” she almost purrs, “I sure would like a bit of that DILF action!”  
  
“ _Katie_!” Sandy hisses from the other side of the table, “God, do you have to be so embarrassing?”  
  
“I’m sitting right here, you know, did I suddenly become the invisible boyfriend?” Matt gripes.  
  
“Aww, honey,” Katies drawls, “don’t worry, you’re still adorable.”  
  
Jared chuckles and waves his hand in Sandy’s direction, gesturing for her to move over to make room for them. The seat would easily fit four down one side, but from the look on her face you’d think they were trying to squash ten in, “Damn it, Sandy, move your ass over.”  
  
Jensen’s not too keen on Jared sitting next to her but after the display they just put on he thinks that pulling the teen away and sliding in between to keep her from having any physical contact with Jared is a little Neanderthal, so he settles for pressing up tight along his lover from hip to ankle and throwing his arm over the teen’s shoulder, earning him a glare from Sandy when Jared leans into it and drops his hot hand on Jensen’s thigh.  
  
They chat over drinks, Jared says he’ll drive them to the hotel so Jensen can have a few beers, and it feels good to relax out in the open with his lover. They get some odd looks which is to be expected as they trade affectionate touches and kisses, and _especially_ when Jared starts to feed Jensen fries with his hands. Ordinarily he wouldn’t even entertain that in public, but when the teen had leaned in and whispered, “Open up for me, babe,” directly into his ear in that breathy voice he uses when he really wants to push his cock into Jensen’s mouth, well the older man is only human, and as always he’s weak when it comes to Jared so did as he was asked. He licks the pads of those long fingers briefly, tasting the flavour of Jared under the salt and ketchup. He tries to avoid the heated gaze directed at him otherwise he won’t be able to stop himself from dragging the kid into the bathroom and choking on his cock right there and then.  
  
They’ve been there an hour or so when someone gets on the mic to announce the band planned for the night has cancelled at the last minute, so they’re opening up the floor to anyone who wants to come and play. A crazy idea crosses Jensen’s mind, it’s been years since he sang for anyone other than family and friends, but for some reason he’s caught up in being able to enjoy his date properly, because that’s what it is, and after finishing his beer he slaps a hand on the table, “Fuck it,” he says, decisively, “I’m gonna go up there.”  
  
“What?” Jared replies, looking shocked, “Since when do you play in public?” he asks, but he’s smiling, he loves hearing the older man sing and Jensen knows it. It also makes Jared horny, not that he needs much help, but he says that the rasp in the older man’s voice when he sings is like his sex voice, so he can’t help getting turned on.  
  
Jensen can’t help but place his fingers under the teen’s chin and smirk, “I was playing in places like this and in bars when I was not much older than you, it’s been too long. You good with an old man reliving his misspent youth with a song just for you?” he asks, then leans in to kiss Jared when he nods and smiles, looking for all the world like a kid about to get a giant bag of candy.  
  
“I wanna sit up front so I can see you,” Jared says, almost pushing Jensen out of the booth, and the older man has to throw his leg out to the side to steady himself.  
  
“Whoa, hold your horses, cowboy, I gotta go and put my name on the list, first!” he huffs out a laugh at the impatient look spreading across the teen’s face.  
  
As it turns out there’s only one other person ahead of him on the list so he goes for a quick piss, the beers taking their toll, Jared following him into the bathroom. For a minute he wonders if the teen is going to try to instigate anything sexual, but all he does is press a quick kiss to Jensen’s cheek, his mind also seems focused on peeing before the show rather than anything else. They gonna fuck like bunnies all weekend, anyway.  
  
When they’re both done they go back out and sit at a small table at the front but to the side of the stage, waiting to be called. The woman up there is good and Jensen tries to enjoy it despite his nerves. Jared’s beaming at him, fidgeting excitedly, and it doesn’t help Jensen’s butterflies. He hasn’t felt this spontaneous in years, and he knows exactly what he wants to sing for Jared, he just hopes he can remember the right chords.

§

Jared watches Jensen take to the small stage, borrowing a guitar from the girl who just played. He knows the man has a great voice, he can do everything from soft and melodic to rough and husky, and all of it is amazing. Jensen’s fingers move over the strings a few times, obviously getting a feel for the chords he needs. The teen doesn’t know how often Jensen plays anymore, his guitar is on a stand in his living room but Jared knows from experience that he plays more for himself than anyone else, and their weekends together often involve eating, sleeping, watching movies, and of course, lots of sex.  
  
When Jensen seems happy enough with the chords, he leans into the mic, “Hi, everyone. Uh, it’s a long time since I played so you’ll have to forgive me if I’m a bit rusty. This one goes out to my boy, Jay, I hope you like it, sweetheart.”  
  
Jared feels nervous, nobody has ever dedicated a song to him before, and this is Jensen, up there in public singing to him, not in the living room like he’s done before. His lover starts playing and when he sings, his voice is a little gravelly at first but it suits the song. Jared doesn’t recognise it but when he listens to the lyrics it quickly becomes obvious that it’s a song about someone in a relationship but who’s in love with someone else. The teen can’t take his eyes off Jensen, his gaze flicking between elegant fingers stroking the strings, and the muscles of his forearm flexing as he plays. He watches the way the older man’s lips and throat move as he sings, the way he closes his eyes, slightly, and his long lashes fan out over his cheekbones. He’s beautiful, and Jared falls a little bit more in love with him right there, even though he didn’t think that was possible.  
  
His former stepfather looks down at the guitar from time to time while he plays but on certain lines he looks directly at Jared and soon the teen realises that those words in particular hold more meaning than the others. They’re emphasised by the intense way Jensen looks at him while he sings them, and he understands why this is for him and nobody else.  
  
_“...but when I try to picture her you're the one I see, and in another situation I could put up a fight, but you will be my downfall tonight…  
  
...and it all points towards the things we know we shouldn't do, and as I look at you and I fall under your spell…  
  
...and when faced with temptation you know a man should stand and fight, but you will be my downfall tonight...  
  
...be my undoing, be my slow road to ruin...  
  
...baby, won't you be my downfall once again, tonight?”_  
  
Jared’s breath catches in his throat at the combination of the words, the soft look on Jensen’s face and the emotion in his voice. By the time the song ends he feels like butterflies are flapping in his chest, a couple of tears making their way down his cheek, but he doesn’t care. He joins in the enthusiastic clapping with the crowd who are calling for more, but Jensen shakes his head, thanks them and leaves the stage. As soon as he’s close enough, the teen pulls him in for a kiss, throwing an arm around his lover’s neck and the other resting on his chest where he can feel Jensen’s heartbeat racing. He loses himself in the feel of Jensen’s hands on his face and his lips kissing him back, lovingly. They pull apart when there are whoops and whistles from the crowd who are obviously watching.  
  
Jensen rests his forehead on Jared and chuckles, “Guess they know who my boy is, now,” he takes a step back to look him in the eye and the teen can see a slightly nervous look on his face, “did you like it?” he asks, biting his lip while he waits for an answer.  
  
A warm feeling takes over the butterflies in Jared’s chest and he pats Jensen’s chest, “I loved it, thank you. I love _you_!”  
  
Jensen blows out a relieved breath and threads their fingers together, “Come on, it’s time we left.”  
  
“No argument from me.”  
  
They’re met with slightly stunned looks when they get back to the table to collect their jackets, and Jared can’t help but smile.  
  
“Wow,” Sandy says, “that was awesome, Jensen, you have a great voice.” Her face is still slightly pinched, but clearly she’s got the message by now that Jared’s off limits.  
  
The older man ducks his head, slightly, “Thanks,” he replies, “I’ve been playing a lot more at home to give me something to do when I can’t be with this lug!”  
  
“Hey,” Jared laughs, “you were just being all romantic then you had to go and ruin it.”  
  
Jensen smiles, knowingly, “I’m sure I can find a way to make it up to you.”  
  
“I’m sure you can,” Katie says, with a smirk, “ _damn_ , you two make a pretty picture!”  
  
Jensen slips his jacket on and soon as Jared’s done the same thing he links their hands again, feeling smug at the disappointment in Sandy’s eyes when he glances over, “Well, we’ll leave you with that mental picture, darlin’” he winks at Katie, “it was good to meet you. See you another time, no doubt.”  
  
Jared can’t help the beaming smile at the thought of Jensen visiting again, them all going out again and his lover being accepted into their group, even if only for his benefit. When he looks at Katie and Matt, they’re _both_ giving Jensen heated looks, “C’mon, Jen, let’s go, nevermind these guys, you’re all mine, now.”

§

Jensen lets out a grunt of pain as his back is slammed into the hotel room door as soon as it’s closed, any words of protest he wanted to make cut off by Jared’s greedy mouth over his. The teen had practically dragged him from the car and up to the room, not that Jensen needed any persuading, but Jared is being much more demanding than usual. His kisses are near brutal in their passion, their lips already swollen and Jensen’s tingling from where his lover has been sucking and biting on them. When the teen pulls back far enough to roughly scrape his teeth along Jensen’s jaw and then sucks a painful bruise on his neck, the older man hisses and pushes him away slightly with both hands on the teen’s shoulders, “Jesus, Jay, what’s got into you?” he pants, a little dizzy from the lack of oxygen.  
  
There’s a look on the teen’s face that could almost be categorised as angry by anyone who doesn’t know him as well as Jensen does, but it’s sheer lust, “I want you,” he growls, tugging and pulling at the older man’s jacket, “fuck, get this off, will you?” he says, dropping his hands to unbuckle his lover’s belt and almost ripping the button from Jensen’s jeans in his desperation to open it.  
  
“Hey,” Jensen says, grabbing the teen’s wrists to stop his movements, “seriously, why are you being like this? I want you, too, you already have me but you’re acting like a crazy person!”  
  
Jared’s chest is heaving, his jaw flexing where’s he’s grinding his teeth, “You’re damn right I have you,” he says, pulling his wrists from the older man’s grip and taking a step back, stripping his jacket off, then his shirt and t-shirt in one go, all of them landing on the floor. He pulls Jensen forward by the lapels of his leather jacket, in turn moving him away from the door, “all those people out there eye fucking you, Jen, you have no idea...but you’re _mine_.”  
  
The realisation hits Jensen like a blow to the chest, “That’s what this is about, you’re jealous!” he half laughs, not even making it a question. Jared’s eyes darken further, an even more possessive expression spreading over his face, “You should know by now, Jay, I don’t care how anyone else looks at me, _you’re_ the only one I want.”  
  
“Gonna show everyone who you belong to,” Jared growls again, taking Jensen’s lips in another bruising kiss, finally getting the older man’s jacket off and tugging at the cotton of his shirt, “get this _off_!” he barks.  
  
Jensen would be lying if he said this version of Jared wasn’t a turn on, it’s years since he even saw a glimpse of the teen wanting to take control, but even back then, when he’d ridden his stepfather the morning after they’d discussed Jensen having to leave the family home, he’s not been like this. This was something _more_ , and realising that the only way the teen’s going to get this out of his system, Jensen lets himself be stripped and pushed onto the bed. As Jared loses his own clothes the older man can’t help marvelling at the fact the teen has grown so much in the past couple of years. He’s broader in the shoulders, his muscles are tighter and more defined.  
  
Jared’s solid weight settles over him, pressing him down fully into the mattress from hips to shoulders before he grips both of Jensen’s wrists and pins them next to his head so he can’t move. The teen rolls his hips, aligning their hard cocks and they both moan. Jared latches onto the same spot on Jensen’s neck from earlier and gives another hard suck over the bruise that’s surely already forming, then makes his way across to the other side before slinking down the older man’s body. Each lick, suck, bite and scratch is painful and pleasurable at the same time, and Jensen’s moans and gasps, unable to form words as Jared works him over, never touching his cock, leaving it to throb and leak all over his belly.  
  
As the teens sucks kisses and bruises over Jensen’s thighs he starts murmuring something, but Jensen can’t work what they are over his pulse throbbing in his ears, and the fact the words are being spoken into his skin. He groans when Jared sits up, both at the respite from the pain despite it turning him on as well, and because it gives him a chance to catch his breath.  
  
“Can I?” Jared asks, his face flushed bright red.  
  
“Uh, what?” Jensen replies, still not sure what the words before that were.  
  
“I want to be inside you, Jen. Can I, _please_?”  
  
“Shit,” Jensen gasps, “really?” they’ve never even discussed him bottoming, there’s never been any doubt that they’ve both always wanted Jensen’s cock in Jared’s ass, it’s just been a given.  
  
“Yeah, really,” Jared says, “I…just this once, I need it, Jen, please!” his tone is pleading almost as much as his eyes are and Jensen feels like he’s been punched in the chest.  
  
He pushes himself up on his elbows, looking down at the teen with a nervous ball of energy jumping in his stomach, “Are you sure that’s such a good idea, right now?” he reaches out for Jared’s sweaty hand and squeezes it, “You’re pretty wound up, Jay, and it’s been a hell of a long time for me… I…” he pauses when the teen’s face falls.  
  
“God, Jen, I wouldn’t hurt you, you know that!” he croaks, “I can be gentle, I just… I feel like…” tears are glazing his eyes, now, and Jensen’s heart aches, “I wanna make you mine, _completely_ mine, I don’t know how else to do that.”  
  
Jensen sits up fully and cups Jared’s face, “I know you’d never hurt me on purpose, sweetheart, I _know_ , that, OK?” he says, dipping his head to look into the teen’s face and waiting for his nod of acknowledgement before he continues, “I’ve been completely yours for a long time, Jay, but if you need this, then that’s OK.”  
  
“You sure?” he asks, sounding nervous, now.  
  
Jensen pulls him in for a kiss, “I’m sure, just...careful, yeah?”  
  
Jared _is_ careful despite the desperation Jensen can feel coming off him in waves and the way his muscles tremble as he painstakingly opens him up. The older man has to take several deep breaths with each finger Jared uses, the feeling so alien to him that he’s not sure he’s enjoying it, up until the moment when the teen slowly pushes his cock inside with one slow, steady push. Jensen cries out at the pressure and burn, but forces himself to relax as much as he can. Jared leans down to capture his lips again as he slowly moves, his thrusts careful, a total contrast to the urgency of the rough kiss and it makes Jensen dizzy.  
  
Jared drags his mouth away when his cock drags over Jensen’s prostate and his inner muscles flex involuntarily, “Oh Jesus, Jen,” he moans, snapping his hips forward, “nngh, feels so good. Are you OK?” he asks, his face full of concern.  
  
Jensen swallows and nods, trying to keep his breathing steady, “Yeah, yeah I think so,” he replies around a moan as the teen catches that spot again, “you can go faster.”  
  
“Not gonna hurt you,” Jared says through gritted teeth, obviously doing his best to hold back, “like this is good. Just wanted to feel you around me, wanna put my mark on you inside as well as outside.”  
  
It’s the most coherent he’s been since they came into the room, but Jensen can tell from the tenseness in the teen’s body that he’s fighting a natural reaction. The older man wraps his leg tighter around the back of Jared’s thighs and grabs a handful of firm ass cheek as he grinds down on the teen’s cock, “Do it, Jay, take what you need.”  
  
Hesitation crosses the teens face and he looks deep into Jensen’s eyes as if he’s searching for any sign that he should stop. He nods when there isn’t any, leaning in and kissing the older man again, speeding up his thrusts, each one rougher than the previous, and Jensen feels it in his whole body when Jared gives in.  
  
A loud cry is forced from Jensen’s body as Jared fucks into him with an intensity he wasn’t expecting. He wraps both arms around Jared’s broad back while the teen pounds into him like some kind of wild animal, brutal thrusts that have him growling into Jensen’s neck. He loses track of time, basically hanging on for the ride as Jared takes what he needs. Eventually his body adjusts enough for him to be able to work against the thrusts and allow himself to take pleasure in the feeling of giving himself over fully to Jared. He’s pretty sure that there are already bruises on his thigh and hip from how hard the teen is gripping him, pulling him back like he can get his cock in deeper if he just keeps trying, even though he’s already in to the root. Jensen’s cock is trapped, hot, hard and leaking between them, delicious friction driving him closer to orgasm with every flex of Jared’s body.  
  
“You’re mine,” Jared growls in his ear, “just mine... nobody else’s, hear me?”  
  
“I know, baby,” he manages to say in between thrusts, “and you’re mine.”  
  
Jared lets out a strangled sobbing noise at that and somehow fucks Jensen harder, sending them up the bed a couple of inches, “Say it again,” he replies…no _demands_ , his hips speeding up even more.  
  
“I’m yours, Jay” Jensen gasps, “only yours.”  
  
“Come for me,” the teen almost whimpers, “Jen I’m close, come for me...” he shifts his weight slightly and takes Jensen’s shaft in his hand, brand hot, and jerks him hard, almost painfully, but it sends the older man over the edge.  
  
Jensen cries out, his whole body tensing and he spurts wet and sticky over them both, then cries out again when Jared fucks him even harder through it, crying out himself as he stills and twitches, coming deep inside the older man’s body.  
  
Jensen can only lie there shaking, trying to catch his breath and let his heartbeat approach somewhere in the vicinity of normal. He can’t keep in the involuntary cry of discomfort as Jared pulls out, even though he tries to muffle it by biting on the teen’s shoulder.  
  
“Shit, Jen, I’m sorry,” he says, lifting up and immediately opening Jensen’s legs and tipping his hips up to look.  
  
The older man tries to close his legs but he’s too tired, “It’s fine, Jay,” he says, “I’ll be OK.”  
  
He feels his legs being lowered onto the bed and the heat of Jared climbing over him, again, “There’s no blood, but you’re gonna be sore for a day or two.”  
  
Jensen huffs out half a laugh, wrapping one arm around Jared’s back and sliding the other into his sweaty hair. He looks up at his lover who looks worried and at the same time content, “A day or two, huh? Try a fuckin’ week!”  
  
To his relief, Jared laughs and swats him on the shoulder, “Shut up, don’t be such a drama queen!”  
  
“Whoa, you’re calling _me_ a drama queen?” Jensen replies, “You’re the one who went all caveman on my ass - literally - because apparently someone _looked_ at me!”  
  
Jared’s already flushed and sweaty face turns almost beetroot and he looks away from Jensen’s gaze. He looks up again when the older man strokes his knuckles over his cheekbone, “Sorry,” he mumbles, “I just… the way you make me feel, Jen… their eyes... I couldn’t control it.”  
  
A warm feeling spreads through Jensen’s chest, “It’s alright, I get it,” he says, pulling the teen down to lie on his chest, “you have nothing to worry about, OK? I’m yours for as long as you want me.”  
  
“Mmm,” Jared replies, and Jensen knows he’s already falling asleep, “forever, then.”

§

Jared wakes up to the sound of the shower running, but even so he blindly reaches out an arm to see if Jensen’s there. All he finds is a cool sheet so he must have been gone a while. The teen slowly pushes himself up on the edge of the bed, groaning at how much his body aches. He smiles to himself as he reaches for a bottle of water and takes a few deep swallows, he feels like he’s done a really long session in the gym, only this was much more satisfying because who would ever choose the gym over their own naked workout with Jensen?  
  
The shower shuts off as he’s finishing the bottle of water and he leans back on his elbows waiting for the older man to emerge. A small cloud of steam follows his lover from the room, and as he gets closer Jared runs his eyes over the man’s damp body...and his blood runs cold. There are angry looking bruises, bite marks and scratches all over Jensen’s neck and torso, particularly, and also over his hips and thighs, “Oh fuck!” he croaks, immediately standing and gently rubbing the pads of his fingers over a particularly dark bruise on Jensen’s neck.  
  
The man winces ever so slightly, but has a smirk on his face. He pulls Jared in by his waist so they’re pressed chest to chest, “You got a bit carried away, huh?”  
  
Jared nods, feeling guilty now he’s seen more evidence of his jealous overreaction, “Jen, I’m so sorry, I didn’t think I’d been as rough as that...” he stops when Jensen’s hand covers his mouth.  
  
“Shh, ‘s alright,” he says, softly, “it’s not like you’ve never gone home with bruises before now.”  
  
Jared pulls the older man’s hands away, “Not like this, though. I don’t know what came over me, I… oh, shit, dude, your ass… do you need some ointment or something?” his heart aching that he’s done anything that might hurt Jensen.  
  
His lover shakes his head, then presses a soft kiss to his lips, “I’m sore but I’m alright, honestly. What came over you was jealousy, pure and simple, Jay. Your hormones are still all over the place, the only difference is I’ve just learned how to control myself better,” he smiles and brushes his thumb over Jared’s cheek, and the teen covers the hand with his own, “I know tonight was hard for you, next time you’ll get a handle on it, OK? Plus it was actually kinda hot… I mean, no way my ass can handle that on a regular basis, but if you want it rough sometimes, then I’m on board.”  
  
A squirmy feeling fills Jared’s belly, a mix of guilt and arousal, “OK,” he nods, “I think it was probably a one off… I didn’t like feeling that way,” he says, realising it’s true, “jealous like that, I mean. I guess I still have a lot of growing up to do, huh?”  
  
Jensen gives him a long suffering look, “Baby, it’s not about that. Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten how I reacted when you told me Sandy kissed you. I wanted to do more than kiss you, I _wanted_ to lean you over the table right there and fuck you in front of her to show her you’re mine, but I didn’t. I understand what it’s like.”  
  
Jared can’t help but smirk, his cock twitching to life with the knowledge that Jensen feels that same level of jealousy, “You did, huh?” he says, waggling his eyebrows.  
  
“Shut up,” Jensen says, rolling his eyes, “I was just making a point.”  
  
“And what point is that?” Jared asks into the bruised skin of Jensen’s neck.  
  
“That we’re both jealous, but we don’t have to be, not now. Oh God,” he moans, gripping the back of Jared’s head to hold him there, sending the teen’s pulse racing at the noise and heat of the skin under his lips.  
  
Jared pulls back and is met with Jensen’s blown pupils. He bends to press his lips over the red skin around the older man’s nipple, earning him a hiss and the feeling of Jensen’s cock filling against him, “I think you should let me kiss all these bruises better, then you can be as rough as you want with me, only fair, right?”

§

Jensen’s just finished grating extra cheese on top of the giant lasagne he’s made to see them through most of the weekend when he hears Jared’s keys jangle in the lock, “Hey, baby, I’m in the kitchen!” he calls, carefully lifting the tray into the oven and closing it securely. As soon as he turns around Jared is there, holding his arms out, and Jensen steps into them immediately, “I can’t believe you’re taller than me, now, asshole!” he chuckles into the teen’s chest.  
  
“Oh, because that’s totally something I can control!” Jared laughs, then bends down to press a long kiss to his lips.  
  
Jensen kisses back, bringing one hand to cup Jared’s face, the two day old stubble scratching his palm in a way he loves, “I didn’t say I hated it,” he says with a smile when he pulls back, “it’s just weird, that’s all.”  
  
“I’m still your baby boy, though, right?” Jared asks, and there’s a nervous look on his face that makes Jensen a little wary.  
  
“Of course,” he frowns, “you always will be. What’s going on in that head of yours, Jay? I can see the wheels turning.”  
  
“I love you,” he replies, threading the fingers of their free hands together, “I wanna tell people about us, I’m tired of hiding it.”  
  
“Wow,” Jensen says, taken aback, “ that came out of nowhere!” when Jared frowns, he brushes his cheek, “If that’s what you want, then that’s what we’ll do, baby boy,” Jared’s face breaks into a relieved smile, but it makes Jensen frown, “did you think I’d say no?”  
  
“No, it’s not that,” he says, “I just mean… how long do we have to wait?”  
  
“Jay,” he says, squeezing the teen’s hand, “we’ve been together three years but you’ve only been legal for six months, we’re gonna have to go about it carefully, that’s all. We have to make sure nobody knows this isn’t a new thing, OK?”  
  
“ _I know that_ ,” Jared says, rolling his eyes, “but I’m ready, Jen, I want to tell people. Mom’s already asking about my new boyfriend from college.”  
  
Jensen blinks in disbelief, “You told her you have a boyfriend at college?”  
  
“No, I told her I have a boyfriend, I didn’t say he was _at college_. I had to tell her something, she’s asking what I want to do over Spring break and I said I want to spend some of it with my boyfriend instead of at home with her and Meg. She just assumed it’s someone there, I didn’t correct her because I wanted to talk to you about it, first.”  
  
“Shit,” Jensen replies, his heart racing, “yeah… yeah, that’s …” his stomach is tying itself in knots, the theory of telling Sherri about their relationship becoming a reality makes him a little nauseous.  
  
“Jen, are you saying you don’t want to?” the teen asks, the worry is clear in his voice.  
  
The older man lets out a deep breath and pulls Jared in for a soft kiss, “I’m not saying that, Jay, what I _am_ saying is that I’m fucking scared because this is huge. It’s always been something we’d do in the future, and now the future’s here…” he leans up for another kiss, “if you’re sure, I’m sure.”  
  
Jared looks as nervous as Jensen feels, and the older man is pleased because it shows he understands what a big step it is. This could change the course of their future in the space of one conversation, “Yeah, Jen, I’m sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the fic and the song Jensen sings is '[Be My Downfall](https://youtu.be/ztKS9a-fKFE)' by Del Amitri. I strongly recomment listening to it! :)


End file.
